Battle For Shopville Again/Do Call Me Speedy!
Do Call Me Speedy! is the sixth episode of Battle For Shopville Again. In this episode, an eliminated contestant rejoins the game. Transcript *Announcer: It's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake (Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) The Elimination *Announcer: So, as you remember, Pamela Camera and Suzie Sundae voted for June Balloon and Cheeky Chocolate, so, it's 1 vote June Balloon, 1 vote Cheeky Chocolate. Now, It's Apple Blossom's turn to vote. *Apple Blossom: I vote for Toasty Pop. *Announcer: 1 vote June Balloon, 1 vote Cheeky Chocolate, 1 vote Toasty Pop. *Betty Bouquet: I vote for Cheeky Chocolate. *Announcer: 1 vote June Balloon, 2 votes Cheeky Chocolate, 1 vote Toasty Pop. *Donatina: I vote for Toasty Pop. *Announcer: 1 vote June Balloon, 2 votes Cheeky Chocolate, 2 votes Toasty Pop. *Starletta Shades: I vote for Toasty Pop. *Announcer: 1 vote June Balloon, 2 votes Cheeky Chocolate, 3 votes Toasty Pop. *Nina Noodles: Toasty Pop is outta here! *Announcer: 1 vote June Balloon, 2 votes Cheeky Chocolate, 4 votes Toasty Pop. *Slick Breadstick: I say Toasty Pop. *Announcer: 1 vote June Balloon, 2 votes Cheeky Chocolate, 5 votes Toasty Pop. *Stella Selfie: I vote for June Balloon. *Announcer: 2 votes June Balloon, 2 votes Cheeky Chocolate, 5 votes Toasty Pop. *Strawberry Kiss: I vote for Toasty Pop. *Announcer: 2 votes June Balloon, 2 votes Cheeky Chocolate, 6 votes Toasty Pop. *Buncho Bananas: I vote for Honey Hearts. *Announcer: 1 vote Honey Hearts, 2 votes June Balloon, 2 votes Cheeky Chocolate, 6 votes Toasty Pop. *Lala Lipstick: I vote Cheeky Chocolate to be eliminated! *Announcer: So there we have it! Cheeky Chocolate and Toasty Pop are eliminated! *(Cheeky Chocolate and Toasty Pop are sent to the TLC.) *Announcer: Now, it's time for the rejoin. The rejoin *Announcer: Pamela Camera, Suzie Sundae, Apple Blossom, Betty Bouquet, Donatina, Starletta Shades, Nina Noodles, Slick Breadstick, Stella Selfie, Strawberry Kiss, Buncho Bananas, and Lala Lipstick, one of you is going to rejoin the game. *Announcer: From the viewers, we got 43 votes. *Announcer: Pamela Camera, no one voted for you. *Pamela Camera: Aw, seriously? *(Pamela Camera is sent back to the TLC.) *Announcer: Starletta Shades and Donatina, you each got one vote. But that's not enough to rejoin. *(Starletta Shades and Donatina are sent back to the TLC.) *Announcer: Stella Selfie, you got two votes. Not enough to rejoin. *(Stella Selfie is sent back to the TLC.) *Announcer: With five votes, Nina Noodles, Lala Lipstick and Betty Bouquet don't rejoin. *(Nina Noodles, Lala Lipstick and Betty Bouquet are sent back to the TLC.) *Announcer: With seven votes each, Suzie Sundae and Apple Blossom don't rejoin. *(Suzie Sundae and Apple Blossom are sent back to the TLC.) *Announcer: It's down to Slick Breadstick, Strawberry Kiss, and Buncho Bananas. With eight votes, Buncho Bananas doesn't rejoin. *Buncho Bananas: Well, WHAT'S NEXT? *(Buncho Bananas is sent back to the TLC.) *Announcer: Slick Breadstick and Strawberry Kiss, you are the final two. One of you will rejoin. And that person is... *(TV displays the votes.) *Announcer: Strawberry Kiss with 21 votes. Slick Breadstick, with only nine votes, you don't rejoin. *(Slick Breadstick is sent back to the TLC.) *Announcer: Welcome back, Strawberry Kiss. The contest *Announcer: These are your current scores: #Lippy Lips - 40 #Chico Pyramid - 39 #Yolanda Yo-Yo - 33 #Jessicake - 27 #Kooky Cookie - 26 #June Balloon - 18 #Honey Hearts - 8 #Strawberry Kiss - 0 *Announcer: Well, it's finally time for the contest! *Yolanda Yo-Yo: Yoylecake! *Announcer: The seventh contest is a race. *Jessicake: Where will we race? There's a lot of checkouts here! *Announcer: True, Jessicake. This is a grocery store, after all. We'll be racing on one of the checkouts. *Chico Pyramid: But water is my poison! *Announcer: (ignoring Chico Pyramid) Let's use the Laser-Powered Teleportation Device to send the contestants to a checkout. *(The LPTD sends the remaining contestants to one of the checkouts, turning them into cats. Surprisingly, Chico Pyramid does not get extinguished and Kooky Cookie is not shorting out. The hosts and assistants arrive soon after.) *Lippy Lips: Hey, Announcery, how come we're above ground, yet able to talk, breathe, walk around the floor of the checkout, etc.? *Announcer: Budget cuts. *Strawberry Kiss: But what are we going to do here? *Announcer: I chose this checkout because it was designed especially for races like this one. *Kooky Cookie: Did anyone else besides me notice that we're all 8-bit now? Why is that? *Announcer: Because of budget cuts. But don't worry. It will only affect this contest. The contest... further explained. Camp members, click here to play the game that goes along with this contest. You play as Strawberry Kiss, Kooky Cookie, Honey Hearts, and Yolanda Yo-Yo for this contest. Record your race times for each character you play as, then put them in a comment on this page. I will then calculate the average of each character's race times. The two teams with the fastest average race times win. The contest ends November 7th. Well, what are you waiting for? GO! Results *Announcer: (as Jessicake turns everyone back to normal) Well, no one did the challenge. But, we need to see the scores. For your participation, you get a random number of points. Here are your current scores: #Lippy Lips - 52 #Chico Pyramid - 44 #Yolanda Yo-Yo - 39 #Kooky Cookie - 36 #Jessicake - 28 #June Balloon - 25 #Honey Hearts - 11 #Strawberry Kiss - 3 *Announcer: So Kooky Cookie, Honey Hearts, June Balloon, and Jessicake are up for elimination. Viewers, click here to vote for someone to be eliminated! Voting ends November 10th. *Announcer: And also, Strawberry Kiss was originally going to be UFE, but she just rejoined, so Kooky Cookie took her place. Epilogue *June Balloon: Wow, Kissy! You're such a fast runner! *Strawberry Kiss: (slaps June Balloon) Don't call me Kissy!